Gallagher Girls and Embassy Row Meet
by GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan
Summary: When the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys go to Adria they are invited to a Royal Ball. With an attack at the Palace and two people held at gunpoint. Is it the Royal family or is it the Spies that are being targeted? Who are the attackers really after? And will this summer turn into something more than a relaxing holiday and are they safe or not? (Grace and Alexei are spies.)
1. Chapter 1

Grace POV

It was after i had come back from the beach and was nice and comfy in my room (well my mothers room) that my grandfather needed to see me. I mean why, i hardly ever talk to the guy. But obviously he wanted to talk to me about something important otherwise he would not even look my way more than once a day. So i decided o just go and see what he wants me for.

(When grace reaches the ambassadors office)

I knocked twice before i heard my grandfather say "come in". I slowly opened the door and saw him looking at a leaflet and a form of some sort. I broke the silence by saying "You wanted to see me."

He immediately responded by saying "Ah yes, i wanted to talk to you about something."

"Ok" i said not really interested.

"Well Grace you are going to a new school."

"And where is this new school and who else is going?Are any of my friends going?" For some odd reason i was suddenly intrigued.

"Its called The Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women, and it is not in Adria it is an all girls boarding school near Roseville, Virginia." My Grandad responded.

"So your just gonna send me that snotty school with me having absolutely no clue where it is and who the people are like there?" Even though i knew very clearly that that Gallagher was one of the best schools and i had always wanted to go there. But i didn't want the ambassador to know that now did i.

"Erm... actually grace they called they wanted you to enrol and please go and pack you will be leaving tomorrow at 3pm and i'm not taking no for an answer, do i make myself clear?"

"Yes sir" I replied glumly."but do get to meet my friends before i go?"

"Yes and goodnight"

"Goodnight". And with that i walked out and started it only took me two hours so i decided to call Alexei.

(Grace=normal Alexei= **bold** ) He picked up on the first ring.

Hey

 **Hey**

So umm... i was wondering if we could, you know, meet up tomorrow cos i have to tell you something.

 **I have to tell you something too. We could meet up at erm...**

 _The Cliff_ we both said at the same time and then started laughing.

 **Ok i'll see you at 12?**

i'll be there.

 **K, goodnight Gacie.**

Night Alexei.

After that i went back to bed. And for once i had a peaceful nights sleep. Not. Tomorrow would be a busy day, i thought.

The next morning. (3rd person POV)

When Grace got up this morning she really wanted to disappear but as much as she wanted to she couldn't. Then she remembered that she had to meet Alexei in exactly and hour so she decided to get she was done she was wearing a teal crop top with white skinny jeans and a white jacket she decided to tie her up in a pony and curl it. Then she grabbed her phone and purse and ran out of the embassy and made her way up to the cliff.

Alexei POV

When i got up this morning i couldn't help but think about today. I was leaving today for Blackthorne a boarding school in Maine. I had about an hour before i had to go meet Grace. Grace, i was wondering how she would react when i tell her that i'm leaving. But it's not really my choice, my father was gonna send the there , i'd better get ready. I had a shower when i got up this morning to save time so now i just needed to find some clothes. This was gonna be harder than i expected. Finally i just decided on a blue(teal specifically) and some ripped light grey jeans,ran my hand through my hair and put on some cologne grabbed my phone and wallet and made my way up to the cliff. When i got there i saw that Grace hadn't got there so i just went up to the edge and just stared into space. Not realising that someone was stood behind me. Grace.

Grace POV

When i got there i saw Alexei just staring to space so i very quietly or as quiet as i could be walked up and stood behind him. After 2 minutes of staring into space he turned around. "Hey" was all he said.

"Hey"

"You look nice."

"Thanks, you look quite good yourself." After another minute of his blue eyes staring into my brown ones he grabbed my hand and pulled me to him the other hand going to my waist. I instantly put my hands around his neck and he slowly brought his face down to mine our lips touching. He squeezed my hand and deepened the kiss. We stayed like that for about 4 minutes before pulling away for breath and he rested his forehead against mine and then he broke the silence by saying "Gracie, I love you". i was smiling then when he said that and i instantly replied "I love you too Alexei". And then crashed my lips into his and his grip tightened on me and i pulled away 2 minutes later. "So i have something to tell you."

"Me too, but you go first."

"Well, granpa is sending me to a boarding school in Virginia and i'm leaving today at three. You? "

"My father is sending me to a boarding too in Maine and i'm actually leaving today at the same time as you."

"Erm... well i wasn't expecting that"

"Me neither"

"Lets go to Starbucks i'm craving coffee and we've been here for an hour."

"Okay lets go." We walked to to Starbucks and stayed there talking for about another hour and then we walked back to Embassy Row hand in hand. When we were walking into the US embassy we saw all our friends (Noah,Megan,Rosie and Lila) and Jamie stood/sat there waiting for us. Lets just say it was very, very awkward.

"Hey guys" We both said.

Hey Grace and Alexei's filled the embassy hall. Then one by one they all came over to us and hugged us saying that they will miss us both a lot. After that everyone was dotted around my room bored, until Rosie said "Hey did anyone else realise that Grace and Alexei are wearing the same colour clothes?"

And then everyone just stared at me and Alexei with surprise is their eyes.

"I didn't notice."I said and then Alexei says "I wasn't really looking at what colour clothes i was wearing Rosemarie."

Then silence fell upon us once again.

"Lets play Truth Or Dare " Megan said. Everyone agreed and sat on the floor in a circle.

Megan-"I'll go first, Alexei truth or dare?"

Alexei-"Dare." Bad idea Alexei bad idea, i thought

Megan-"You have to do 7 minutes in heaven with Grace." Really, i thought, that's the best she could come up with.

Alexei-"Okay, that's not so hard" Yeah you're right it's not, i said to myself mentally."Grace" Alexei was standing with his hand out waiting for me to take it, i sighed and took his hand and walked into the closet with him. As soon the door was closed i was pushed up against the far wall and i felt Alexei's hands on my waist i put one hand around his neck and the other on the side of his face and brought my lips to his and he immediately responded. It got heated quite quickly by the time the seven minutes were up i had lost my top and Alexei had lost his too. we got dressed and walked out. Everyone was looking at us because both our lips were well a bit only a tiny bit bruised due our slightly rough kissing. We both stared at each other and were having a silent conversation between ourselves.

 _Grace-We only have about 20 minutes left till we leave._

 _Alexei-I know, we better get this over with then eh._

 _Grace-Yeah, we may as well._

When we looked back everyone looked sad and i got my suitcase and Alexei hugged them all one more time and then went back to his Embassy to get ready to go. Jamie took my suitcase and then i hugged everyone one more time before they had to go and then once they had all gone Jamie's taxi was here to take here to take him to the airport since he was going back to West Point today.

"Be safe Gracie." Was all he said to me before he went and then it was time for me to go.

"Come in Grace, let's go." Headmistress Morgan said to me and together we walked out to go to Gallagher. On the way out i saw another limo outside with Alexei and a man stood outside it.

She walked over and said to the man, "Joe? what are you doing here?"

"Rachel? I've got a new student to take back to Blackthorne. What about you?"

"Same here, new student, and it looks like they know each other quite well, they remind me of Zach and Cammie."

"Yeah two love struck teenagers Rachel." And then they both started laughing.

While they were having their conversation i ran up to Alexei and hugged him hard and he hugged me back with the exact same power. He pulled back slightly and tilted his and brought his lips to mine.

"No PDA in front of me please Mr Volkov." 'Joe said sternly but he said it like he didn't really care.

"Grace lets go" i followed her back but not without hearing Alexei say"Be careful around her, she's a bit of a handful to take care of."

"I have my own handful of a daughter Mr Volkov i think i can handle Grace here."

so I shouted back "I heard that" and he started laughing and i smiled. And then we drove off to the airport to catch a plane that will take us to Virginia. YAY.

When we got to the airport we went straight outside and to a private jet that had the Gallagher crest on it. "You have your own jet?"

"Yeah". Was all she said. Then she turned around behind us said. "Joe, you going to come back with us?"

"Well, it's not like i have a choice and anyway i would like to see my goddaughter before i go. And also Zach is still there too."

"You can stay the night because when we get there it'll be around midday, if you want?"

"Thanks Rachel." Then the pilot came out and told us all to hurry because he has other things to do and not sit around in a plane all day. Let's just say that was the worst plane ride ever because when I finally managed to fall asleep i had a nightmare of when i shot my mum. I started screaming and shouting with tears streaming down my cheeks, I could hear someones voice telling me to calm down and stop crying and then i realised that it was Ms Morgan. Wow her words were calming me. When i was fully awake i just hugged her and she hugged me back.

"How did you manage to calm me down, nobody can ever do that except from Alexei and my brother Jamie?."

"My daughter has nightmares like your too, so i know exactly what to do to calm you down. Anyway how are you feeling dear?"

"Much better." She's really nice i thought.

Then the pilots voice came streaming into the cabin "We will be landing in a few minutes please put on your seat belts."

Once we had landed we went through security and then made our way outside. When we got there, there was a woman with a man standing in front a black SUV with another one neatly parked behind it. The woman then came up to Ms Morgan and hugged and said "Hey sis how're you?"

"I'm fine Abby. Oh and Grace this is my younger sister Abigail Cameron." She told me putting emphasis on the 'younger'.

"Anyway boys in one car and girls in the other."Abby said.

(TWO HOURS)

When i asked Abby how far we were she said,"We are only two minutes away from Gallagher." Finally i can't sit down any more longer my butt is aching i thought to myself. When i looked out of the window i saw a huge mansion with perfectly manicured lawns and it was just wow. Then i saw Alexei, Joe and the other guy come out of the other car then suddenly someone came running out of the big oak doors shouting "MOM! JOE! ABBY?, TOWNSEND?"

"Hey Kiddo" said Ms Morgan.

"Hey Squirt" said Abby.

"Hello Miss Morgan" said Joe.

"Hello Cameron" said the other guy who i assume is 'Townsend'. Then she gave them all a hug each.

"Abby and Townsend what're you doing here?I thought you were on the other side of the world?"

"Squirt that was last week and anyway i had to go pickup my sister i couldn't just leave her at the airport now could i? "

"I guess not, anyway who are those two?" Cameron asked pointing to me and Alexei (who i may have forgotten was there, oops).

But before she could continue a British voice shouted from inside the building "CAMERON ANN MORGAN WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU,WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GONNA BE A DEAD SPY WALKING!" She seemed angry, VERY angry, WAIT SPY? WHAT THE HELL?

Then i heard another two voices saying "Cam you might wanna come back you don't wanna face an angry Bex Baxter."

"REBECCA STOP 'BLOODY' SHOUTING HER MUM AND JOE HAVE COME BACK SHE'S PROBABLY OUTSIDE. GEEZ YOU NEED TO 'BLOODY' CALM DOWN I THINK HALF OF ROSEVILLE HEARD YOU, NO ACTUALLY I THINK ALL OF ROSEVILLE HEARD YOU!" Said a male voice who was obviously trying to do a British accent but failing horribly.

Then Cameron started to laugh as did Abby and then Joe and everyone except me and Alexei who just stood there very confused. I walked over to him and since he was leaning on the car i stood in front of him and put the back of my head on his chest and he put is around my waist holding me in place. Then all of a sudden the doors of the school opened and one very pissed of girls walked out with two others stifling a laugh. And then a boy with brown hair and green eyes walked out smirking and said "See Rebecca i told she would be outside. You just never 'bloody' listen do you."

"Shut up Goode I'll deal with the who 'Rebecca' thing later. Anyway Cameron might i ask you what is so funny?" Wow she seems deadly.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN WHERE THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU,WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, YOU ARE GONNA BE A DEAD SPY WALKING. That is what is so funny Bex." And then the other two just burst out laughing.

"Zach do you have your things packed for tomorrow?"

"Yeah Joe i'm packed anyway where are we going?"

"Blackthorne."

"Wait you're leaving for Blackthorne?" Cameron said the boy just shrugged

"Why do i have to go there for Joe you know i hate that place."

"You have to go sorry it's kid not my choice."

"Fine, fine whatever." Then he walked over to Cameron and put his hands on her waist and she out hers around his neck and then before you knew it they were kissing like there was noone else there, then she pulled away and grabbed his hand and he intertwined them. Before anyone could say anything i may have accidentally blurted out "ARE YOU ALL SPIES? because before i heard Bex shout out to Cameron that she is going to be a dead spy walking." Everyone just turned and stared at me leaning on Alexei shocked and then the girls started whispering somethings like "When did they get here?" and"Who are they?".

Then Rachel told everyone else to go inside and told me and Alexei to follow her to her office. As soon as we got inside there wasn't another soul in sight. Then she took us to her office and explained everything from Gillian Gallagher to now and how they were spies and their cover in this town was as rich snobby heiresses who have nowhere else to go other than there. And how the students learn how to do field work and how the students there either go into the CIA, MI6 or FBI or Interpol. She also made us swear that we don't tell anyone back home about any of this and also how we can't have relationships with civilians. Then she said that we should get some rest because tomorrow would be a busy day so she gave us a key to room in the teachers lounge far from anyone else where we couldn't be seen. Everybody knew tomorrow would be a busy day.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Here's Chapter 2 ENJOY:)_**

 ** _RECAP:_** _Then Rachel told everyone else to go inside and told me and Alexei to follow her to her office. As soon as we got inside there wasn't another soul in sight. Then she took us to her office and explained everything from Gillian Gallagher to now and how they were spies and their cover in this town was as rich snobby heiresses who have nowhere else to go other than there. And how the students learn how to do field work and how the students there either go into the CIA, MI6 or FBI or Interpol. She also made us swear that we don't tell anyone back home about any of this and also how we can't have relationships with civilians. Then she said that we should get some rest because tomorrow would be a busy day so she gave us a key to room in the teachers lounge far from anyone else where we couldn't be seen. Everybody knew tomorrow would be a busy day._

Grace P.O.V:

When i got up this morning, Alexei had gone and when i went to the bathroom take a shower there was a note stuck on the mirror, it said,

 _Dear Gracie_ , _if you're reading this then it means that i have left for Blackthorne and i'm sorry i didn't wake you it was only 3am also you looked very tired and very calm so i didn't wake you, but remember Gracie that i will miss you a lot and remember that i love you and always will._

 _~Alexei_

 _OK "N_ ow what do i do" I said voicing my thoughts. I really didn't know what to do so i took a shower and blow-dried my hair. That took me an hour and 15 minutes. New record. Straightened it and then put it up in a high pony ans curled it. Then i found a white loose crop top and some black washed jeans then added some make up only, Foundation, light Eye shadow, Blusher and some Nude lipstick. Then i put on my black heeled boots, and made my way through the halls to the Headmistresses Office. I had a map of the school in my mind so it only took me about 3 and a half minutes exactly to reach the headmistresses office.

Cam P.O.V

I woke up this morning and felt like something was missing, Then i realised that Zach was not here, I got up and looked around and realised that there was a note on the pillow next to me. I picked it up and in Zach's messy scrawl it said,

 _Dear Gallagher Girl, If you're reading this then i must have left for Blackthorne ages ago. Joe said not to wake you up because you needed your sleep. Anyway Cam remember I will miss you and i will never forget you. **(What song is that?)**_

 _~Love Your Blackthorne Boy:)_

OK, I know what he means, i do sorta over react, when Zach has to leave for somewhere, but i'll see him again soon, i hope so at least. I decided to get ready and go talk to my mum. I had a quick shower, put on my uniform and blow-dried my hair and tied it up into a pony tail. I really couldn't be bothered with any makeup, so i just left to see my mum how i was because i truly and utterly didn't give two. When i got their i just walked in, i mean it's not like i was gonna see my Aunt Abby sitting down in Townsends lap and my mother looking very uncomfortable sitting in her chair at her desk looking at her sister and her 'friend'.

I spoke too soon. When i walked in that's exactly what i saw. "Hey Ed and Abby. Morning mom."

"Morning Kiddo"

"Hey Squirt!"

"Hello Cameron" "Ah We are still on full name basis are we Ed, even though you are now engaged to my Aunt and you are gonna be my Uncle soon." Abby at Ed looked at me surprised and mum looked at me shocked.

She stuttered,"You two are engaged? I'm so happy for you Abby." We both gave her a hug and said 'Congrats'.

Then there was a knock at the door and Grace came in and said,"Erm... I don't really have a uniform and the necessary stuff i need for school, so i was wondering if you know could help me?"

"Yeah sure, come with me." 20 minutes later Grace came back with 5 brand new uniforms.

"I will introduce you now at breakfast and since today is a town day you can go into town and buy the necessary things you need from town with the 10,000 dollars your grandfather sent you oh and Cam you can make sure that Grace knows where she is going in DC."I t wasn't a question it was an order.

OK said and was walking out until my mum called to her, "Oh and grace, you have to go in the limo your Grandfather hired for you. The driver is an old friend so you will be safe and make your way to the dining room after you have dropped off your uniforms and there is no need to get changes in it since you are going to town OK."

"Yeah OK, thanks."was all she said and walked out. I said bye to everyone and walked out and made my way to the Dining room.

* * *

Grace P.O.V

When i had put my uniforms away i made my way to the hall. I was going to walk in with Abby and obviously didn't want over 1,000 girls staring at me. When i heard "Now girls we have a new student, and i would hope you all welcome her with open arms. Please welcome Miss Blakely." And then Abby opened the doors and walked in and i followed suite.

I made my way up to the podium where i could see every single girls eyes on me and some whispering things like, "shes so pretty and nice shoes"And well you get the idea.

Then i had to introduce myself and tell everyone about me, "Hi, My name is Grace Olivia Blakely, I'm 17 Years old. I have one Older brother called Jamie my dad is in the army, my mother died when i was 13, i am from Adria, My grandfather is the American Ambassador and i am a Princess or well The Lost Princess Of Adria. My Mother was Princess Amelia's direct descendant and well i am Amelia's descendant. Is that all?"

Yes that's all for now, you can go and sit down at the Senior Table with Cammie M, Bex, Liz, Macey and some of the other girls."

When i sat down next to Liz all the other girls just stared at me so i said "Can i know some of your names?"

"I'm Tina"

"I'm Eva"

"I'm Mick"

"I'm Anna"

"I'm Kim"

"I'm Courtney." Then everybody started talking about town day and how they would try and stick to their covers and all that. By the end of the day i had everything i needed for the start of my year here at The Gallagher Academy. The Next day i had Cov-Ops with Townsend, C&A (Culture and Assimilation) with Madame Dabney, P&E(Protection and Enforecement) with Abby and some other teacher, and COW(Countries Of The World) with Professor Smith. It was a tiring day.

The following weeks turned into months and then into a year. By the summer i had caught up in most of my lessons especially cov ops. I was actually impressed in by myself. While i was going to my room i heard on the PA "Please can the Junior year make their way to the Grand Hall immediately" I quickly made my way to the Grand Hall where i just stood at the back of the crowd of girls where i heard Abby say,"Girls for the summer you will be going on Holiday to a place i cannot tell you about, but it is hot in the summer so i decide you pack summer clothes. We will be leaving tonight so i suggest you go and sort yourselves out. Now GO!" I quickly made my way back to my room and packed everything that i will need, so basically all the clothes i bought and then took my phone and suitcase and locked my door and went down to the Front door where i saw some girls their waiting. In the next 10 minutes we had all the bags into the van and made our way to the airport.

 **So that was chapter 2 done. Where do you think they will go? And what happens when they do get there, will they have a happy holiday?**

 **Anyway i don't really have a specific day when i update it's just random or when i have the time. See you next time. BYE:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter 3! Hope you enjoy:)**

 ** _RECAP:_**

 _Th_ e _following weeks turned into months and then into a year. By the summer i had caught up in most of my lessons especially cov ops. I was actually impressed in by myself. While i was going to my room i heard on the PA "Please can the Junior year make their way to the Grand Hall immediately" I quickly made my way to the Grand Hall where i just stood at the back of the crowd of girls where i heard Abby say,"Girls for the summer you will be going on Holiday to a place i cannot tell you about, but it is hot in the summer so i decide you pack summer clothes. We will be leaving tonight so i suggest you go and sort yourselves out. Now GO!" I quickly made my way back to my room and packed everything that i will need, so basically all the clothes i bought and then took my phone and suitcase and locked my door and went down to the Front door where i saw some girls their waiting. In the next 10 minutes we had all the bags into the van and made our way to the airport._

Grace P.O.V

The ride to the airport was very, very bad. Well it will be if you have Tina Walters sat right next to you. I mean that girl cannot shut her mouth like at all. All the way she kept saying things like, "Where do you think we're going? and Cammie, your mum must have told you something do you know where we're going?.". I don't think it is quite hard to keep your mouth closed for 2 hours (or 2 hours 3 minutes and 45 seconds to be exact). She gives me a headache. All the other girls tried their best to ignore her, key word being TRIED. Before she could say anything else though the van came to a stop and the doors opened and Abby shouted "Right girls make your way round the back and follow Townsend and don't get lost. Understand?" "Yes Miss Cameron" We all replied in sync. One by one all of us filed out of the van and followed Townsend on to the runway, where a private jet-with the Gallagher crest on- was waiting. We all boarded and all the luggage was put in and within 10 minutes we were up in the air, going only God knows where. After exactly 6 hours we were landing. I don't really know what the other girls were doing but i just ate and slept the whole way. The windows were tinted black so nobody could see outside, which is not good because everyone was complaining. We got our suitcases and walked out of the jet and looked around, there wasn't much to see other than an empty landscape and another plane in the distance. I don't know why though but i felt a pang of familiarity just stood there.

Cam P.O.V (From when they are on the jet)

Tina is SOOO annoying i mean she just can't shut up. I can't wait to land and have some fresh air. -10 minutes later- Ahh now i can get away from Tina. I grabbed my suitcase and ran out of the jet. I saw Grace looking around so i walked up to her and said,"Hey whats up?"

"Nothing i just felt like something was familiar around here"

"Oh" Was all i said.

"do you see that black jet over their?" she said pointing to my left i turned and saw a plane.

"Yeah" I replied.

Grace smiled mischievously, "Wanna go check it out?"

"Race you there!" And we let go of our suitcases and sprinted all the way. When we were only a few metres away from the plane we both stopped dead in our tracks because we were not prepared for the sight in front of us.

 **End of chapter 3. Update soon! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter 4 is here. Sorry for not updating sooner. Anyway ENJOY:)_**

 ** _RECAP:_**

 _"Do you see that black jet over their?" she said pointing to my left i turned and saw a plane._

 _"Yeah" I replied._

 _Grace smiled mischievously, "Wanna go check it out?"_

 _"Race you there!" And we let go of our suitcases and sprinted all the way. When we were only a few metres away from the plane we both stopped dead in our tracks because we were not prepared, in anyway whatsoever, for the sight in front of us._

Grace P.O.V

What! What on earth are the Blackthorne boys and Mr Soloman doing here. OK so before you ask i found out about all that Blackthorne stuff from the girls. I mean girls and gossip. Jeez. But you know before me and Cam could do anything we heard Abby shout from behind us "CAMERON ANNE MORGAN AND GRACE OLIVIA BLAKELY, GET YOU PRETTY LITTLE ASSES BACK HERE!"

Me being me couldn't help but shout back,"ABBY I'M PRETTY SURE THAT EVERYONE IN THIS WHOLE COUNTRY HEARD YOU!" And then me and Cam both burst out laughing and since all the girls had arrived they were stood staring at us and the boys had also turned around and were looking at us funnily.

Once we had calmed down Mr Soloman said,"You know Abigail there was no point in not telling them, these two would've found out anyways." Obviously who does he take us for.

"Very true Soloman, very true" Abby then glared at the both of us.

Before any of the adults could day anything Tina Walters opened her big mouth and said, "Whose the new guy over there at the back, he's fit". Everyone must have heard her and looked towards the back of the boys group (even the boys turned and looked)where stood none other than Alexei Volkov. I mean he did look more fitter than he was before back in Adria, his hair was a more darker brown and his eyes icy blue, but i wasn't going to tell him that now was i.

"ALEXEI" I shouted and ran up to him and hugged he hugged me back lifting me off the ground slightly. He put me down and crashed his lips against mine. It felt like a part of me was back and it was like i could me myself around him.

"I missed you" he told me

"I missed you too"

"I love you Gracie"

"I love you too" i said and kissed him again.

"Why do Cammie and Grace get all the cute guys? And Grace only just met him now." Gossip Girl just had to ruin the moment now didn't she. Well know i could make her jealous.

"Actually we've known each other since we were walking, but we were never really allowed to hang out together even though we lived right next door to each other. America and Russia do not get on very well together." Alexei replied.

And then i added "I mean who was that stupid enough to put The American Embassy and The Russian Embassy right next to each other. " By then everyone was giving us funny looks. nobody was talking. So i decided to carry on, "I guess i can say that me and Alexei are the only Embassy kids here, right?" Everybody just nodded.

"Where are you two from again and be specific?" Joe and Abby asked us.

"We're from Valancia, Adria. We live on what people call Embassy Row." I said. Abby and Joe shared a look that went noticed by all the other spies around.

"Well you two would be happy to know that we are somewhere where you know very well."

"WE'RE IN ADRIA, THAT MEANS WE CAN SEE MEGAN, NOAH, ROSIE AND JAMIE!" i screamed in Alexei's face.

"I know Gracie, calm down."

"What about me, ehh Gracie?" said a very familiar voice behind me. i turned and saw a very familiar face. One that i missed as much as Alexei. Jamie. Jamie was here. Standing right in front of me.


	5. Chapter 5

**So the last chapter was a little short, so decided to upload another one. Think of it as a carry on from chapter 4.**

 _ **RECAP:**_

 _"Where are you two from again and be specific?" Joe and Abby asked us._

 _"We're from Valancia, Adria. We live on what people call Embassy Row." I said. Abby and Joe shared a look that went noticed by all the other spies around._

 _"Well you two would be happy to know that we are somewhere where you know very well."_

 _"WE'RE IN ADRIA, THAT MEANS WE CAN SEE MEGAN, NOAH, ROSIE AND JAMIE!" i screamed in Alexei's face._

 _"I know Gracie, calm down."_

 _"What about me, ehh Gracie?" said a very familiar voice behind me. i turned and saw a very familiar face. One that i missed as much as Alexei. Jamie. Jamie was here. Standing right in front of me._

"Jamie! How did you get here?" I said as i ran up to him and hugged him.

" Well i've just come back from West Point for the summer to come and meet everybody and this time i didn't bring a friend considering what happened to the last one."He let go of me and walked up to Alexei.

"Yeah, when he kissed your sister" Alexei said a little bit too loud. "And then i punched him and then you left him on the island and then he went into the ruins and then he was followed by me an then i left him and then he somehow ended up dead and then i was presumed a RUSSIAN FUGITIVE. Ehh Jamie and then you thought of your own best friend as a murderer." He finished of looking at Jamie.

"I said i was sorry."

"I know, it's funny watching you apologise."He hugged Jamie and then like always guess who ruined the moment. Yep Gossip Girl.

"Another fit guy. WOW Grace." I just stared at her with wide eyes. Yeah Jamie was back how he was but he most definitely had a girlfriend. I just didn't know who.

"I would day i'm sorry but i'm not. I have a girlfriend, Her name is Lila Estaben, she's Israili and Brazilian."

"WHAT YOU GO OUT WITH LILA OUT OF ALL PEOPLE JAMIE AND WHY WAS I NOT TOLD I THOUGHT WE TELL EACH OTHER EVERYTHING" Me and Alexei shouted out at the same time.

"Well Alexei i'm pretty sure you didn't tell me that you liked my KID SISTER and Gracie i'm pretty sure you didn't tell me you liked my BEST FRIEND." Someone's angry.

"Sorry, sorry calm down, no need to burst your bubble." I told him, back to being myself

"She's back to being Gracie" Both the boys said at the same time.

"Yeah well i missed me now i can go and stirr trouble on Embassy Row, Maybe even piss the hell out of your father Alexei." I looked at him and then to Jamie.

"Good luck with that he already hates your guts."

"Kinda the whole point love"

"Whatever" He mumbled but me being spy heard that. But let it pass.

"So Blakely how you getting home to grandpa dearest." i asked him.

"If i told you, you and Alexei would blow up so i'm not gonna tell you, but you can come with if you like, both of you, since you live right next door."

 **The rest of this chapter will up soon. And i want to thank everybody who reviewed this story. Thanks for your comments they mean a lot.**

 **~ GallaghergirlsEmbassyowFan**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is a carry on from chapter 5, i didn't exactly finish writing that chapter so here it is. ENJOY!**

 _ **RECAP:**_

 _"She's back to being Gracie" Both the boys said at the same time. "Yeah well i missed me now i can go and stirr trouble on Embassy Row, Maybe even piss the hell out of your father Alexei." I looked at him and then to Jamie. "Good luck with that he already hates your guts." "Kinda the whole point love" "Whatever" He mumbled but me being spy heard that. But let it pass. "So Blakely how you getting home to grandpa dearest." i asked him. "If i told you, you and Alexei would explode so i'm not gonna tell you, but you can come with if you like, both of you, and since you live right next door Alexei we can drop you off too."_

GRACE P.O.V

"Abby, Mr Soloman can we go home with MY BROTHER?" I asked, but the last bit was directed more to Gossip Girl -AKA Tina Walters-. Tina looked at me with wide eyes, for a spy she wasn't very good at hiding her emotions. I decided to make her feel a little uncomfortable.

"So Tina.." I started "First my boyfriend and then my brother, make up your mind. By the end of today i bet you'll be hitting on Zach." I snook a glance at Cammie who was now with Zach.

"Oh no, she knows what will happen to her if she hits on my boyfriend. Isn't that right Tina?" Cammie says to her.

"Erm...Yeah, but don't worry i don't like any of your boyfriends or brothers, i'm just stating the obvious." She looked like she was going to shit her her pants right there if somebody didn't change the subject.

"Abby, Mr Soloman can we go then?" I asked them again.

"Of course you can Miss Blakely, we will be right behind you anyways." Mr Soloman replied.

"YAY! Let's go guys." I grabbed my suitcase and about 5 meters away from them and then shouted back "You boys coming or not?" And then i walked out of the airport and to the limo that George (The Ambassador's personal driver) was waiting for Jamie, Put my suitcase in the back and climbed into the passenger seat of the limo. I waited for about 10 minutes and was starting to get pissed when Alexei and Jamie finally climbed into the limo. And then we were off back home. Home. I never thought i had a home, but right then i realised that the Embassy was not only a place i spent my childhood summer's but maybe it was my home. I internally smiled at the thought.


	7. Chapter 7

**_This chapter will have a little twist to it. The Russian Ambassador(Alexei's father) actually likes Grace. And Karina is back to normal. But Alexei doesn't know that his father likes Grace._**

 ** _RECAP:_**

 _I waited for about 10 minutes and was starting to get pissed when Alexei and Jamie finally climbed into the limo. And then we were off back home. Home. I never thought i had a home, but right then i realised that the Embassy was not only a place i spent my childhood summer's but maybe it was my home. I internally smiled at the thought._

I must have fallen asleep during the ride back because when i opened my eyes i saw the Iranian Embassy and all the other embassies in a long line. I looked at the side mirror and saw a van following us. I then realised that Mr Soloman was driving. It must be the guys, i thought. We pulled up at the US Embassy and i saw all my friends, my grandfather and Ms Chancellor waiting outside.

"Jamie did you tell them?" I asked him.

"Yeah i did." He replied with a slight smile on his face. He and Alexei got out and i followed.

"I'll just go and see my parents. I'll see you soon." Alexei walked over into the Russian Embassy.

"OK" I shouted back. I walked up to each of my friends and grandfather and Ms Chancellor and ave them each a hug. Then once they all left to go back to their own Embassies i went round to Russia.

The Russian Embassy was a lot like the American Embassy just more Russian. I walked through the hall to the Ambassador's office where i heard voices inside. I knocked and walked in. Inside was Alexei, Karina and Mr Volkov.

"Grace, it's good to see you, what brings you here Alexei's father asked.

"I just came to see Karina and see how she was you know, considering what happened last year." I said. Karina walked over to me and gave me a hug which i very politely returned.

"It's good to see you well Grace. No new bruises lately?" She said and we both start laughing. i pulled back and turned to Alexei's father.

"Sir, is it ok if we go out for a bit?" I asked him.

"Sure Grace." He said. And i walked out with Alexei behind me.

"Why does my father like you so much Gracie?" He asked me.

"I may or may not have done something that helped your father in a way and now he knows that i'm not so bad to have around after all." I told him, while walking to the hotel where all the others were staying. It only took about 10 minutes to get there without any tails. It was a 5 star hotel near the beach with a great sunset view.


	8. Chapter 8

Cam p.o.v

The ride to the hotel was good well I wouldn't really know because I fell asleep with Zach's arms around me. The hotel was a nice 5 star with a great ocean view I mean it was just great. I was standing on the beach when I felt someone come up behind me. Zach. He wrapped his arms around me from behind and right then I realised how much I needed him and how he was always by my side whenever I was in danger. And right then I knew I LOVED Zachary Goode.

"I love you Cam" he said and I turned around in his arms so I was now facing him his eyes still bright and his heart beat still the same and I knew he was telling the truth Zachary Goode loves me.

"I love you too" I said and kissed him long and hard he kissed me back almost instantly is grip tightening on my waist.

"We should get back, it's getting quite late." He said pulling away.

" yeah let's go. Wouldn't want Bex sending out a search party" I said with a little grabbed my hand and walked me back all the way to my room.

" Night Gallagher girl" he said and kissed my forehead.

"Night Zach" I said and walked into the room watching him go into the room next door.

As I walk over to my bed i"m bombarded with questions I ignore everyone and lay down but then get back up when I hear a knock on the door. It was Grace and Alexei. I heard him ask Macey something and then walk away presumably to the boys ro

GRACE came up to me and siad" Can I talk with you Cam"she did i nodded and got up and followed her out and on to the street.

3rd person.

Grace and Cammieboth walk to Iran where they can talk privately. " So what did you need to talk to me about?" Cammie asks Grace.

" it's about mine and Alexei' s relationship. He's different and I don't think that he's the same person that told me he LOVED me before we both left." I could see that she was scared bout ending up with a broken heart.

Meanwhile

Alexei and Zach have been informed by Rebecca that the 2 girls have not yet returned from their little chat and the boys go out looking for them. Alexei decides to go and look over in Iran to see if Grace is there or boys then hear Grace's voice saying, "...about mine and Alexei' s relationship. He's different and I don't think that he's the same person that told me he loved me before we both left." The boys looked at each and agreed to wait a while and Alexei explained what happens if they get caught in Iran. " Grace do you know what the boys really are?" Cammie asks Grace. She just says "spies"

"No Grace they're not just spies but..." she started but didn't finish because Zach and Alexei walked in."Assassins. We're assassins" Zach finishes f for her looking deep into her eyes.

"You shouldn't be here Gallagher Girl" Zach says to Cam.

"Neither should you" and then he grabs her and pull her close to him.

Alexei just looks at Grace and then grabs her arms and holds her his icy blue eyes raging with anger as he says" How many times does someone have to tell you not to invade enemy territory it's dangerous in here." She looks at him scared of him for the first time. He realises his and brings is hands to cup her face. He brings his face all my down to hers and kissed her. Zach and Cammie just look at each other and then she hugs him again wrapping her arms around his middle. Grace lols up at him confused.

" I'm sorry Gracie it's just I love you to much to bear if something bad happens to youw" she looks at him and smiles and then kissed him again.

A.N WHOSE POV SHOULD THE NEZT CHAPTER BE IN VRACE OR CAMMIE. And Cammie and Alexei are gonna have a little chat about Grace. Thomas comes into the story maybe? Maybe not?


	9. Chapter 9

AN SORRY ABOUT THE SPELLING AND GRAMMAR it'S HARD TO TYPE WITH AUTO CORRECT ON.

TIME SKIP...

The next morning..

Cam pov

After last night Alexei didn't let Grace out of his sight only for reasons that will not be mentioned right now. Zach was just a little bit annoyed but who can be annoyed with me, i just make the cute puppy face and i am forgiven. Easy peasy.

I was going to talk to Alexei today about Grace necause before she went back home i told her i would speak to him but i didn't say what. So here i am now waiting dor Grace and Alexei to move their butts and get out of the comfort of their homes. They both walk out at the same time. I give grace a little smile and she understands what i mean. When Alexei starts walking in front of us i slow him down and tell him i want to talk to him.

"So whats up?" He says

"I just want ro talk to you about Grace." I tell him. He just nods gesturing for me to carry on.

" Well i just want to say that Grace is scared"

"Of what?" He asks me.

"Of losing you, she loves you but now she scared after she now knows that you are assassins. You need to make sure she knows how much you love her. I felt the same way about Zach. When i had my memory loss(A.N lets pretend that Catherine is now dead ok.) the one person who didn't think that i jad gone mental amd still believed in me was Zach and it's always been Zach. And yeah i did have my doubts, i mean which person wouldn't. Zach was the only boy in a school full of girls that looked at him like he was gods gift. So remember what i said, and remember it's about that trust. You need to believe in her a little bit more ok." I finished my mini lecture.

"Yeah thanks Cammie." He said.

"No problem." I said and walked of to look for a place where i could find some peace and quiet.

OK SHORT CHAPTER BUT NEXT CHAPTER WILL PROBABLY BE A LITTLE LONGER. I DONT KNOW WHEN I WILL UPDATE BECAUSE MY GCSE LANGUAGES TEACHER HAS GIVEN US A WRITING TASK FOR OVER THE HOLIDAYS. MATHS HOMEWORK FOR THURSAY. GCSE ART PRESENTATION. AND ANOTHER LANGUAGES REVISION TEST FOR THURSDAY.

SO NEXT UPDATE WILL BE SOON.


	10. Chapter 10

Grace p.o.v

I know Cammie had talked to Alexei because when i walked out of tge embassy i saw her catch uo amd slow Alexei down but i don't know exactly what she spoke to him about. They must have finished talking because i saw Alexei falling into step bedside me and Cam must have gone off elsewhere.

"Grace." Alexei stopped and looked at me i turned so i was facing him.

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry for giving you doubts about our relationship. It's just there's a lot of things going on and all, so i just want to say i'm sorry." I looked in his eyes to see if he was lying but he was genuinely sorry. I resched up and kissed him gently.

"It's okay, and I'm sorry too for doubting our relationship in the first place." Well at least i know he still loves me and it's all thanks to Cammie.

"Now come on let's go and see the others they're probably at the Israeli Embassy anyway." Be grabbed my hand and practically dragged me to Israel.

When we got there thr guard said that they had all gone out and won't be back till late. We went to Megan's house amd to Germany but they still weren't there.

We were both getting tired so we decided to go to the beach. But first we went ro get our swimsuits and change. I walked into my room and started to look through my drawers for my navy blue bikini. I found it stuuced in between some of my other swimwear. I put it on and grabbed sone white shorts and a blue crop top and put them on over. I grabbed a beach bag and put my phone and towel in there and walked out to see alexei stood in black shorts and a t shirt.

We made our way onto the beach, i dropped my bag on to the sand and took of my crop top and shorts so i was left in my bikini. I heard some squealing and laughing and i think Alexei heard it to. We walked further down the beach and saw all our classmates and friends stood around in a crowd.

"We were looking everywhere for you guys." I said and some of them jumped ans turned around in shock. Cammie gave me a smile when she saw me and Alexei. I turned and saw Tina staring at Alexei's 8 pack. But he wasn't even paying any attention to her he was looking at me.

"Oi Tina i would love if you would stop staring at my boyfriend." I shouted. Her face turned bright red and she glared at me.

"Getting jealous are we Gracie?" Alexei asked me.

I looked at him and said," what would you do if one of your classmates was starimg at me?" Ha got him there.

"You know what i would do if i saw one of the guys staring at Cammie?" Zach started and everyone looked at him. " i'd kill him amd make it look suicide." Everyone just stared at him and then at cammie who was stood leaning on his chest.

"What? I would literally kill the guy and make it look like suicide and also have Jonas make me a suicide video for fake proof." He finished off.

"I would probably do the same Zach. You know we could be partners in crime. I coukd help you and you could help me." Alexei said with a smirk on his face and Zach the same.

"I would be delighted Mr Volkov."

" You do realise that i'm never gonna help you make a fake suicidal video right?" Jonas said.

"JONAS! You're supposed to be on my side here remember." Zach said looking at his youngest roomate.

'Zach" Cam said. Turning in his arms so she was facing him his arms still around her.

"Yeah?" He said.

"You wouldn't have to, a Baxter McHenry combined is a force to be reckoned with." I said and everyone started laughing.

"Oh yeah i forgot that you had such violent friends." Zach replied. Leaning down to kiss her gently on the lips.

"Get a room." Grant shouted and Bex wacked him on his head. I felt Alexei's arms around me and i leaned in to him.

"Hey Grace, Alexei, Noah, Lila, Megan and Rosie long time no see?" Someone said from behind. Someone who's mother was in a mental asylum. Thomas. We all turned to see the future king of Adria stood their with his guards.

"Hey Thomas." I relpied and gave him a little wave. Alexei nodded his head at him and Thomas gave a nod back same with Noah and Jamie. Rosie went up and hugged him. They had gotten quite close over the summer. Megan and Lila gave him a little wave.

"Who are these guys.?" He asked looking at the Gallagher Girls and Blachthorne Boys behind us.

"These are some of our classmates from the US." I said. Not knowing what else to tell him.

"Oh thats nice. I came here to invite you and your families to a ball that we are holding tomorrow. Your friends can come too if they like." He said.

" We would love to Thomas. I guess we'll see you tomorrow."

"5pm and don't be late."He said looking at Lila.

"But we can be fashionably late can't we?" Macey said. Everyone shook their heads at Macey and her and Lila showed a mischievous smile. Not good. Not good at all.

A.N- I NEED SOME SONG IDEAS FOR MY OTHER STORY. I ALSO NEED ONE FOR ABBY AND RACHEL TOO SING TOGETHER AND CAM LIZ BEX AND MACEY AND THE FOUR BOYS. CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING SO PLZ HELP. WRITE IN THE COMMENTS IF U CAN THINK OF A GOOD SONG. See you soon!


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry i haven't updated in a while I've had tests these past few weeks and homework to complete too. But i'll try and update as soon as possible. Enjoy Chapter 11.

 **3rd PERSON POV**

Today was the day of the ball and the time was nearing. It was already 3pm and the ball was at 5. Macey and Lila didn't realise but they were both quite similar in a lot of ways. Well when it came to fashion they were. Macey was kind enough to buy them all dresses and tuxes for this occasion.

The dresses were quite simple. All a different colour but some strapless or some with a slit. Each girl with her hair in curls and light makeup. The guys wearing a black tux.

Bex was wearing a black strapless dress. Liz a light pink gown, Macey a green dress with a slit mid thigh down. Cammie a red gown with a slit like Macey but with silver sequins across the middle. Grace wore a sea blue strapless dress. And Lila's similar to Bex's but in navy. They walked out looking like the 'princesses' they are.

 **CAM POV**

5pm. Right on time. Even though Macey and Lila both insisted on being fashionably late. The guys insisted on waiting for us but we made them go with Joe. So they haven't seen us yet. Thank god that i wasn't wearing a strapless dress. Don't want the same incident to happen again and i definitely don't want to be left alone by someone and then have to face an adult by myself, not saying any names.

The palace doors opened and the ballroom looked almost like Madame Dabney's Tearoom but bigger.

" Wow, this room is almost like an exact replica of Gallagher's Tearoom." Bex said voicing my thoughts. All the other girls nodded in agreement.

I was walking around looking at all my friends dancing with their boyfriends whereas i didn't even know where mine had disappeared to. Suddenly I felt someone's presence behind me and two familiar arms went around me from behind. Zach.

" You know i've never seen any of them this happy before, not since i've known them." He whispered. His breath hot on my neck.

" They all bring out the good in each other. And they have a new look in their eyes. It's nice to know that they each have someone who understands them and gets them." I said, leaning my head on his chest. I looked at how Bex and Grant were trying their best not to stand on each others feet and started laughing softly.

" Why you laughing?" Zach asked me confused. I turned in his arms so i was looking at him.

" Look at Bex and Grant." i told him. He looked over my shoulder at Grant and Bex and started laughing too.

Without realising we were both dancing to the soft music that was playing in the background. It was like it was just the two of us in the overly packed Ballroom. In our own little world.

 **GRACE POV**

The last time i was in this place, Jamie had blood dripping down his body. But now things had changed quite a lot actually. No more Anne. Which meant a happy life on Embassy Row, with the people i love.

As i stood by the one of the large pillars in the room i looked at all my friends. I mean my real friends. Lila & Jamie, Megan & Noah and even Rosie and Thomas. They all looked so happy together. Alexei came and stood by me and looked around.

"Things have changed around here since we've been gone. Quite a lot of things actually." He said to me. I looked at him. How he looked so much more older than before. He stuck his arm out.

" Lets dance." i nodded and took his arm. We walked to the middle of the ballroom and started slowly swaying to the music. As i looked into his eyes i realized how perfect our lives were now and i wouldn't have it any other way.

 **3rd PERSON POV**

What happened next was a surprise to everyone. Even the best spies that were in the room at time. First gunshots were fired. Then a small part of the balcony fell almost hitting a group of people. The undercover CIA Agents and US Secret Service Agents tried to round up the Royal Family and evacuate the Palace. Men in black fell from the ceiling. But nobody knew who or where they were from.

The Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys were fighting together.

Now the Palace Ballroom was empty. Except from the group of teenagers doing what they do best. Maybe it was The Circle. Maybe it was people who were fighting against The Society. No one knew and that's what made it worse.

All of a sudden someone shouted,"STOP OR WE'LL SHOOT THEM!" Everyone stopped and looked at the two men who were holding guns to the heads of two girls.

"NO!" Two boys shouted at the same time. They both ran forward but stopped abruptly when the men clicked the safety off.

"Move another step, either of you and i'll shoot. I am not afraid to. These girls lives mean nothing to me." One of them said. With a heavy British accent.

"Cammie you ok?" One of the two boys asked. She looked at him and nodded her head slightly.

"Gracie?" The other one asked. The other girl nodded too. Their friends looked terrified because they knew that if their friends were shot they would just have to stand there and watch.

The lights then chose to flicker at that time. It gave an advantage to the Chameleon and Princess **(AN- Princess is Grace's Codename)** to try and save themselves. Cammie lifted her head up hitting the man in the chin making him release his hold on her. In shock the man dropped his gun on the floor and Cammie grabbed it and hit him on the temple making him drift into unconsciousness. Grace did the exact same but the man didn't release his hold. So Cammie helped her out a bit by round-house kicking the man from behind making him stumble forward. Grace grabbed his gun and hit him on the head and slapped a napotine patch on both of them. Their friends staring at them both. Alexei and Zach ran up to their girlfriends pulling them both into hugs. Joe and Abby ran up to the gang and started 'interrogating' them before calling in the other CIA Agents to take the two men into custody.

 **AN- So the Ball didn't go exactly as planned but now everyone is going to be wondering who sent the men in the first place. Which of our favourite characters are in danger and which will need to watch their backs in order to not be dragged into this mess?**

 **AnneWessler76- Thanks for giving this story a go! xxx**

 **Dreamer0704- Thanks for the songs. I will definitely try and use them in a new GG Fanfic that i'm currently planning. But it won't be out till this one is completed. Also i know most of this had been Grace's POV but i just wanted Grace to get to Gallagher and then try and vary the POV's between the two. But I'm glad you like it. xxx**

 **Guest- I will try and update as much as i can but sometimes i don't get enough time to. But i will try harder. xxx**

 **Miss. L 2002- Long comment. I liked that line too. I tried my best to make Abby a bit like she is in the books but it's just Abby's character that i find is different all the time. Since they are on Grace's turf now things are and will be a lot different to what they would've expected. I am actually a Zammie fan at heart too but Gralexei is my no.2.** **xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

**So i know this chapter is a bit late but you don't know how sorry I am. I am trying to post as much as i can to finish the stories because it's too much for me. And when I do finish them I might just do short stories. Anyway here's the next chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Cam P.O.V**

 **The Next Day…**

I knew that I probably shouldn't worry because Abby and Joe would have it under control but i just had to get it out of my system.

"Joe, what are you going to do about Grace and Alexei's friends who were there with us and saw everything?" I asked him as i walked into the kitchen the next morning.

He looked at me with a look that said 'Don't start'. And went back to looking at something on my phone. Yes mine because he can't be bothered to use his own.

"That's simple Squirt. We will erase their memory of what happened." Aunt Abby said behind me. I turned and saw her holding quite a lot of Starbucks beverages.

"Nobody can resist Starbucks Squirt. Nobody." I would've questioned her but then decided against it since it's Abigail Cameron. As everybody else piled into the room they also gave her weird looks but her being Abigail Cameron, soon Abigail Townsend, ignored them.

"Grace can you please call your other friends over please." It wasn't a question it was order. She looked at Abby and nodded then got her phone out and texted her friends. Who then arrived minutes later also with confused looks on their faces but for a totally different reason.

We had a plan, we would watch a movie and then Abby would hand out the drinks, but the Embassy kid's drinks would have the memory powder in them.

 **Half An Hour Later….**

We all sat down in one of the biggest rooms after fighting over which movie to watch. We, well Bex, decided to watch Skyfall. A James Bond movie. At some point during the movie Abby handed us all our drinks. Everyone except from the civilians knew what was in their drinks. A few minutes later all of them were knocked out and according to Joe they would stay unconscious for the next few hours or so. The cover story would be that we were watching the movie and everybody fell asleep here. If they actually believed it that is.

I know that Grace and Alexei didn't actually have a choice but they were spies and sometimes to keep our cover up we have to make compromises. I kind of felt sorry for them because I know how it feels to have someone you know have their memory taken away. Even though it was only from yesterday Joe and Abby don't know how much of their memory will be taken away.

My face must've shown some emotion or something because Bex looked at me, nudged Macey, who flicked Liz's ear, who accidently wacked Jonas, who shoved Grant, who then poked Nick who then kicked Zach. They all looked at me with the exact same expression on their faces. I wanted to take a picture so badly but Joe had my phone. Luckily Abby walked in and saw what i saw. Who found it amusing and took a picture.

"You read my mind Abby." I told her.

"I'll send it to you later." She gave me a knowing smile and walked back out again.

I could hear her and Joe talking about something but couldn't quite place it.

I turned back around and saw that the gang were still looking at me.

"I'm fine guys, honestly, it just brought back some old thoughts." I said to them. The girls and Zach caught on to what i was saying but the rest of them, not so much.

"They're bound to be sad, Joe and Abby themselves don't know how much of their memory will be gone." Bex said quietly. We all knew what it meant but none of us dared to say it out loud. But for now we would just have to wait and see.

 **AN: So sorry that it's quite short. So they've had to erase their memory but how much of their memory has been erased. Find out in the next chapter! xxx**


	13. Authors Note

**Authors Note:**

 **Okay so due to my upcoming Exams and this story dragging on i will not be completing it so yeah i am basically abandoning it. I will finish my other story though since there is only a few more chapters left of it. So for now my GCSE's are my primary concern and with them now being equivalent to the A Levels a few years ago i need to work harder to get good grades. So please don't judge me. Also if any of you would like to carry it on feel free to. Be creative. You don't need to ask me, twist the story in whatever ways you want. But don't worry i won't be leaving FanFiction just yet i will post some short stories every now and then when i can.**

 **Again really sorry!**

 **~GallagherGirlsEmbassyRowFan xxx**


End file.
